Your Hand in Mine
by soymilklatte
Summary: After the Time Lord Doctor leaves them on Bad Wolf Bay, Rose and the human Doctor find their way back to each other.
1. Chapter 1

They remain still for a few minutes after the TARDIS is gone. Rose is hyper aware of everything and nothing in those moments ( _"All that is, all that was"_ ): the feel of the Doctor's hand in hers, the coldness of the air, her mum shifting behind them, and the numbness that is threatening to take her over from the inside out. She has been numb since Canary Wharf and is desperate to feel again but this is not the time nor the place.

Jackie says she is going to ring Pete and arrange a ride home and heads a little ways down the beach to give them their privacy. The Doctor is looking at her with hope and concern but all Rose can think is that he looks cold. She tugs on his hand so that he will know to follow her.

Rose leads them to a small cafe where she orders a pot of tea and some pastry. She isn't really hungry but the tea will warm them and pastry will give her something tangible to focus on. They sit quietly while waiting for their order but it isn't as uncomfortable as it could be.

"I meant what I said on the beach. I do love you. I always have."

"I know. I love you too. I just," she trails off for a moment, "All the times I've imagined getting back to you, it wasn't quite like this and now I'm not really sure where we're supposed to go."

The Doctor fixes their tea while trying to work out what he wants to say. Usually he just allows words to spill out in a rush; brilliant, careful words that few can hope to follow completely but now he is cautious and steady. He knows that he needs to be clear because he doesn't want any misunderstandings between them. Nothing important left unsaid. Not anymore. Not ever again.

"It isn't bad, don't misunderstand," Rose says before he can get a word out. "It's just different than I'd imagined. I thought when I finally found the right universe, we would take care of the stars going out and the missing planets and sort of pick up where we left off. Even though I know we couldn't. We're both brand new people from who we were. Still, that was the fantasy."

"That was my fantasy too. Well, not the part with the stars going out or the missing planets because I didn't know about them yet but the rest of it, yeah." The Doctor continues, "But you a Torchwood agent, no doubt the best agent, defending the earth, defending the multiverse. That's impressive."

She gives a shrug and a breathless-not-quite-laugh, "I don't trust Torchwood. Not even with Pete in charge. After Canary Wharf and everything they did, I don't think it is possible to trust them not even if you and I were running it. Do you want to know why I agreed to work for them?"

"I had thought it was because of Pete and it helped to keep you at least a little connected to the stars."

"I hate the training, the reports, the protocols, the rules. I hate the guns. More than anything, I hate the guns. Torchwood did give me a connection to the stars that was nothing like what I was used to with you but still better than I would get anywhere else. No, I agreed to work for them when Pete asked because I thought 'Well, I'll be in contact with all different species and the most brilliant of scientists, maybe with those resources I can find a way home.'" She takes a sip of her tea. "I used Torchwood and yeah, I helped to defend the earth and even managed to protect and save some aliens sometimes from Torchwood. But my reasons were completely selfish. I wanted to go home. I wanted you."

Before the Doctor can respond Jackie walks over to their table and sits down. "Pete is sending the zeppelin, it'll be a few hours until we get back to London, and then a car will take me to the mansion and you two to Rose's flat."

Rose nods, "Sounds perfect."

They get hotel rooms for the night as it will take the zeppelin hours to reach them and they could all use a shower and some rest. Jackie bids them goodnight and says she'll ring in the morning when it's time to leave and Rose and the Doctor head upstairs to their room.

"I wanted you too," he says after they've both showered and are stretched out on the bed. "Everyday I would have given anything to have you with me, holding my hand, smiling at me – you have no idea how much I missed your smile. If there was anyway, and believe me I never stopped looking, I would have come for you."

"This is hard for you, isn't it? You're as out of sorts as I am and you always know what to do."

"Can't imagine this is easy for any of us, in this universe or the other. He's going to lose Donna. A biological metacrisis cannot be sustained in a human mind. He won't have any other choice but to lock-down or erase her memories completely. He is going to lose and Donna is going to lose and you and I are here stumbling around in the dark."

Rose is silent as she digests all of this new information. She doesn't even realize that she's crying until the Doctor brushes her tears away. "Everything we did, all of us, we saved all those planets and all those people and none of us get the happily ever after that we wanted. I would say it isn't fair but I know enough of the universe now to know that there really isn't any such thing."

"Are you unhappy?"

Her eyes meet his, "No. I'm a bit numb and probably suffering from a case of mild shock but I'm not unhappy. I feel horribly selfish saying that especially now that I know what is happening in our original universe to the Time Lord Doctor and to Donna but there it is, I'm not unhappy. You're here and we're together. How could I be unhappy about that?"

"I'm selfish too, you know," he says after a moment. Rose looks up at him and he laces their fingers together as he continues, "I am so grateful that I get to be here in this universe with you starting a whole new adventure rather than where I would be had the metacrisis not happened. For the first time, probably in my life, I haven't lost everything. I rather think I came out ahead."


	2. Chapter 2

Part 2

"Jackie seemed stressed," the Doctor offers quietly over breakfast the following morning. "Is she upset that we decided not to go back to London with her?"

"Whilst I've no doubt that she is irritated that we've decided to stay in Norway for a few extra days that isn't what's actually upsetting her. Mum and Pete are arguing and since she knows she was in the wrong she isn't quite sure how to handle it. Of course her guilt over leaving Tony behind isn't helping her mood either."

"What do you mean? Her guilt? And why are Jackie and Pete fighting?"

"Mum basically forced her way into a Torchwood mission with no training, no experience, and no clearance. She left Pete behind without a word and to top it off she essentially abandoned Tony as well. I know she was worried about me but I'm an adult and have experience in dealing with exactly the type of situation we found ourselves in; she doesn't. If something had happened to her, if she had been killed or worse, not only would Pete be a widower again but both Tony and I would have lost our mum."

A near silent "Oh" is the Doctor's only response. It's obvious he hadn't thought of any of that or if he had he simply hadn't bothered to put all the pieces together.

"They'll be all right," Rose continues. The last thing she wants is for the Doctor to feel guilty about her mum and Pete. "They always are. They love each other but don't always think things through." She stops and shakes her head and with a small self-depreciating smile says, "At least I come by it honestly."

After breakfast they walk along the beach of Bad Wolf Bay. The Doctor is a little surprised by Rose's choice but he doesn't say anything. She says the beach is bittersweet since it represents both the end of them and the beginning. She says, "If we were to ever do something so human and domestic as getting married this beach is where I would want the ceremony to take place."

Neither of them know how long they will stay in Norway but they aren't in a hurry as there is no where else they need to be. Rose emailed her immediate resignation to Pete and the higher ups in Torchwood before she even got out of bed. When the Doctor asked her about she simply said, "I told you last night I was only at Torchwood to find my way home, to find you and I did that. No reason to stay any longer. Besides, I'm an heiress, if you didn't know, who still has the psychic paper that was in my pocket at Canary Wharf and I noticed that you have a sonic screwdriver. Seems to me that we can go anywhere and do anything."

A week later they head back to Rose's flat in London to get some travel essentials so that they can head out with the supplies they need. It isn't as efficient as traveling in a TARDIS where everything one could ever need is right at their fingertips but needs must and they make do.

Also, the Doctor needs at least one more outfit as his one lone suit isn't going to cut it for long. Rose rings her mum when she is sure it will go to voicemail (her mum will be taking Tony for his regular checkup at the pediatrician) and tells her not to worry but that she and the Doctor are taking some time for themselves and they will do their best to keep in touch. No, they don't know where they're going but then they never really did.

Rose takes them to see Pete at Torchwood. When the Doctor questions why she tells him that they probably should have some official earth paperwork for him so that he can technically exist on paper. Besides it will be a bit easier to travel if they both have their passports at the very least.

Pete isn't particularly happy with how Rose went about resigning but he honestly wasn't that surprised and yes, of course he will get the Doctor all the necessary documents he needs. Most of them are already prepared they're just waiting for a name.

The Doctor asks Rose who she thinks he should but she just shrugs and says it doesn't matter since he will always be the Doctor regardless of what it says on some pieces of paper or in some silly databases. He can't stop the smile that breaks over his face at that and Rose can't help kissing him.

Four hours later Dr. John Smith is now an official citizen of Pete's World version of London, England, Earth.


	3. Chapter 3

Part 3

They have only been in Kyoto for two days. Rose mentioned wanting to visit the temple gardens so off they went. There was a strange light a few miles from their room early this morning and they are now tracking it as best they can, hiking to where the sonic screwdriver is guiding them. Sure enough there is a ship waiting for them – or anyone really – to stumble across it. Thankfully, the ship belongs to a peaceful race that is simply traveling for research purposes and maybe a bit of tourism but they had an issue with the ships electrical systems and needed to make an emergency landing.

With the three alien researchers, the Doctor, and Rose all working towards getting the ship repaired they make quick work of the damage, the aliens say their goodbyes, and take off three hours later. Hand in hand Rose and the Doctor head back to their room.

Palms pressed together, fingers laced, arms swinging easily, they are nearing their room when Rose starts laughing.

"What's got you so happy?"

"I just didn't realize how much I missed this. You know, meeting aliens without a tactical support team and everyone armed to the teeth. Just using nothing more than our words and our wits. This is what I want to do. Exactly how I want to spend the rest of my life. Holding your hand and traveling and meeting adventure and mystery head-on."

The Doctor gives a gentle tug on her arm and she allows herself to be pulled closer. He kisses her then, a soft thing that grows in intensity before it tapers off. Their lips part and the smile the Doctor gives her makes her think of apple grass and cat nuns. "If that's what you want then that's what we'll do. It sounds better than anything I could have thought of and I'm brilliant. The one adventure I thought I could never have and I get to share it traveling with you."

They are both natural born wanderers. Neither has a set plan or destination unless there is something specific that they have heard or read about. Towns, cities, countries, continents; they want to go everywhere, see everything, and experience as much as they possibly can in the one life they've been gifted.

Rose sends postcards to her mum telling her in brief lines about all they are doing. Sometimes a story, sometimes a funny line, sometimes an apt quote. The Doctor has upgraded her phone so that she will always have a signal (Superphones are dead useful.) and she has phoned her mum a few times but without fail Jackie always wants to know when they are coming back. Neither of them know what to say since there is always more to see, one more place to go, and that question is always left unanswered. Jackie is no fool and, whilst she isn't exactly happy, she can't say she's surprised by any of this.

They continue on like this for several months.

They've found an abandoned villa in the north of Italy and they both instantly want to see the inside. Deciding to have a picnic for dinner they head back to the small village they recently passed through to get some crusty bread, cheeses, fruit, bottles of water, and tea in travel mugs (neither of them really care for alcohol) then head back to the villa.

It's easy to slip inside as no one else is around and after a brief tour of the rooms they choose an upstairs back bedroom for their dinner since its exterior wall is missing as is part of the roof. From here they'll have a perfect view of the setting sun and the starry sky.

It's the sun that wakes them the next morning. They are still in the villa and their blankets and makeshift pillows are rumpled between them but their hands have found each other, unexpectedly and instinctively, during the night. They squint their eyes against the rising sun and smile at each other.

The Doctor stretches, "Didn't mean to fall asleep but the floor was more comfortable than I thought it would be."

"I didn't mean to either but we've been traveling a lot and I think we're both exhausted." Rose turns on her phone to listen to the messages that she knows are there while the Doctor packs up their belongings. She always keeps the phone off now but tries to remember to check it everyday so that if there is an emergency they'll know.

There are five missed calls from Jackie, those aren't a surprise and three from Pete, those are. Before she can return his calls her phone rings again. Pete. "Is something wrong?"

Within the hour the Doctor and Rose are on a zeppelin heading back to London. Apparently Torchwood is having trouble with some rather hostile aliens and could really use some assistance.

The hostile aliens are only being hostile because Torchwood's translator is malfunctioning and the agents have been unintentionally insulting their visitors for hours. The Doctor and Rose sort things out fairly easily and their guests are permitted to continue their business without anymore problems. The situation leaves the Doctor marveling over the fact that Torchwood appears to be rather incompetent in every universe apparently.

Before they leave, Pete calls them into his office. He has an offer he would like to make them and he would appreciate it if the two of them would hear him out before they disappear again.


	4. Chapter 4

Part 4

The Doctor and Rose go to the mansion for dinner that night. Jackie is beyond thrilled that she actually gets to see her daughter. She's also happy to see the Doctor and when she sees for herself how close the two still are it settles many of her worries for them.

There is small talk and listening to Tony chatter about his day and bombard the Doctor with seemingly endless questions during dinner and dessert. Then Tony is put to bed and the four adults head into the sitting room for tea.

Jackie wastes no time. She opens the conversation with, "Are you leaving London again?"

Rose sighs, "Actually, we had an interesting chat with Pete this afternoon and we were planning on telling you about it tonight."

Jackie looks at the three of them, "What is it? What's going on?"

"I've made them an offer, Jacks. Rose doesn't want to come back so her resignation is still standing and the Doctor has no interest in coming to work at Torchwood at all."

"So, what are you going to do then? Bum around the world for the rest of your lives?" She interrupts Pete.

"Actually, they're doing brilliant things with street food. I thought we'd open a taco truck." Jackie glares at the Doctor. While she isn't certain whether or not he's joking either way glaring seems to be the appropriate response.

"Mum, he's joking. We're going to work as freelancers and consultants for Torchwood and ourselves. This way we still get to travel as we want and if there are any major emergencies we'll know about them almost immediately and can come back to help."

"It's the best of both worlds, Jackie. Rose and I get to live our lives and travel, save the world in official and unofficial capacities, and stop by for tea when we're in town."

It isn't exactly what Jackie would have wanted; she would have wanted them based in London and taking a holiday once or twice a year, like normal people but she knows they would never be happy with that. And more than anything she truly does want them both to be happy so what else can she do other than agree and give her blessing? Though they do spend the next few hours discussing details.

Before they leave the mansion a little after 1AM Jackie comes bustling out of the kitchen with a bag full of breakfast essentials. "Don't look at me like that. After all this time even if there is food in your flat Rose it's not anything that anyone should eat. So, you have eggs, cheese, bread, milk, some tea. Enough to get the two of you through the morning and then you can head out to the shops."

Saying goodnight and goodbye takes about twenty minutes. Jackie and Pete offer to have the driver take them home but the Doctor and Rose refuse saying a taxi will be fine as it's late and they don't want to disturb anyone. The pay the driver and leave the taxi a bit before Rose's flat (soon to be their flat) so they can walk the rest of the way.

They can't hold hands because they're both carrying bags from Jackie's care package but they walk close enough so that their shoulders bump. They're waiting at the corner for the light to turn when Rose hears the Doctor whisper, "Street corner, 2AM."

"What? What does that mean?"

"The one adventure I can never have. It means it's mine now. It means I love you."

Rose's only response is to kiss him quite soundly. The light changes as they separate and Rose sends a beaming smile his way, "Let's go home."


End file.
